ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Jia Chong
How Jia CHong joined the Tourney Recruited by Sima Yi, Jia Chong is ordered to advise the strategist's sons, Sima Shi and Sima Zhao, and guides them dutifully. Early within his duties, he gains absolute faith in Sima Zhao's hidden talents and often fights for his benefit. Jia Chong appears in Dongxing, assists in the defense of Hefei Castle, and aids with the rebellion against Cao Shuang. Jia Chong tends to stand guard by either brother during his appearances in other story routes. During Jin's historical route, he is the primary advisor and foil for Sima Zhao. He is well aware of the many discontent members against the Sima family and seeks to manipulate events in Sima Zhao's favor. Jia Chong warns his lord to kill Guanqiu Jian and Wen Qin immediately to prevent future rebellions but is denied on both accounts. Even when Wen Qin later fatally wounds Sima Shi, Zhuge Dan rebels, and the Wei emperor colludes against them, Sima Zhao is reluctant to order execution for the three instigators so Jia Chong does the deed for him on all three accounts. His message finally sinks in when they capture Xiahou Ba as Sima Zhao commands for the rebel's death at Xuchang. He survives to see his lord's reign. In the alternate path, Jia Chong continues to be by Sima Zhao but is not seen pressuring him to command as a ruler. He assists his lord's conquest of Wu and the final battle against Jiang Wei at Chibi. In the Xtreme Legends expansion, Jia Chong helps Sima Zhao in dealing with Jiang Wei and Zhong Hui's rebellion. He first helps deal with their first engagement at Bashu, and later helps in the final subjugation at Shangyong. Using Liu Shan to get Jiang Wei to defect, Jia Chong relishes executing the general, but Sima Zhao denies the opportunity at the assigned date, choosing to allow Jiang Wei to reform himself and bury the hatchet completely. Jia Chong also joins in Sima Shi's search for ingredients for the perfect meat bun. After signing his lord up for the second Tourney, Jia Chong signed as well. He spotted a Gourmet Corp chef arguing with the committee, Tommyrod. Deciding that one less Gourmet Corp chef would do the world a favor, Jia Chong begins his hunt. How to unlock *Get 2,100 ft in Home-Run Contest *Play 1045 matches For both methods, you must fight Jia Chong at Luoyang. Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with him by wishing for him from Black Star Shenron, or purchasing him for 825 Smash coins in the Smash Store. After defeating Jia Chong, wishing for him from Black Star Shenron, or purchasing him from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use Wei then later the Jin Dynasty's military advisor and Jia Kui's son, Jia Chong!" He will be seen left of Moana, right of King Bumi, below Sayuri and above Kishward. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Jia Chong holds his throwing axes behind him. After the announcer calls his name Jia Chong throws his axes out and they come back to him as the camera zooms, then says "You can rest easy now that I'm here." Special Moves Darkness Blade - Disection (Neutral) Causes one tomahawk to rapidly travel back and forth from above while launching enemies upward. Juggles airborne foes relentlessly. Darkenss Blade - Distortion (Side) Throws both weapons that spin around slashing diagonally before returning back to him. Darkness Blade - Guillotine (Up) Throws his axes up, then jumps to catch them, then comes down slashing the left axe down. Darkness Blade - Quarter (Down) Levitates both axes and sends them out in tandem while releasing two more along the way. Darkness Blade - Hardened (Hyper Smash) While in front of the enemy, he sets up six spinning axes saying "This should be fun." then cuts crosswise before unleashing the spinning axes that eviscerate the target continuously. He then says "That was perfect." Darkness Blade - Destruction (Final Smash) Jia Chong throws his axes up saying "I dare you to resist..." then tosses both axes in a boomerang-like fashion. Jia Chong is then surrounded in a dark-colored whirlwind which dissipates after performing a wide diagonal slash. Victory Animations #Jia Chong throws his axes into the downed loser (2nd place in Multiplayer) erecting a Stamina KO cry, then says "This is all too easy." #Jia Chong throws two axes, then unleashes four more and says "I was hoping for more of a challenge." #Jia Chong moves his axes back, then throws them in a boomerang-fashion, then says "I suppose that went well." On-Screen Appearance Jia Chong walks in and swings out his axes saying "You'll regret ever encountering me." Trivia *Jia Chong's rival is one of the Sous Chefs of the Gourmet Corp, Tommyrod. *Jia Chong shares his English voice actor with Fei Long, Kurtis Stryker, Z.W.E.I., Taishi Ci, Chrom, Ghirahim, Zato-1, Hariyama, Skelter-Helter, Lin, Rei, Genjuro Kibagami, Tubba Blubba, Weezing, Yamato Kikkawa, McCree, Leon Scott Kennedy, Bandeiras Hattori and Leorio Paradinight. *Jia Chong shares his Japanese voice actor with Ryu, Parco Folgore of the Parco and Kanchome pair, Hariyama, Kukri and Evil Ryu. *Jia Chong shares his French voice actor with Grinexx and Hale Caesar. *Jia Chong shares his German voice actor with Dangoro, Ermac, Piandao, Katsuie Shibata, Toriko, Swooping Snitchbug, Empoleon, Mr. Peabody and Zexion. *Jia Chong shares his Arabic voice actor with Zuko, Sub-Zero, Rikuo, Magaki, Tao Ren, Yuan Ka-Fai, Kanetsugu Naoe, Cosmo Yuki (in Ideon), Giorno Giovanna, Targel, Knot-Wing the Koopa, Kosaku Kawajiri, Yoshikage Kira, Shigure Nakamura, Alcor Zeta Bud, Mizar Zeta Syd, Lang Rangler, Holland Novak (including in Terminus B303), Shido Fuyuki, Lord Raptor, Subaru Shinjo, Leorio Paradinight, Koro-sensei and Gilthunder. Category:Dynasty Warriors Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Neutral Aligned Characters Category:Characters who cause impact on the Results Screen